User blog:CEDJunior/Nora Betnner (A Mother's Instinct)
Nora Betnner (Josie Bissett) is the main protagonist and main anti-villainess from the 2015 Lifetime film, A Mother's Instinct (alternately titled, Her Own Justice; airdate November 8, 2015). Introduction Nora Betnner is a realtor and the wife of Chris Betnner, as well as the mother of Scarlett and Gus Betnner. Early in the film, Nora approached Scarlett in her room to talk, only for Scarlett to inform her mother that she was being stalked by Seth Durand, a student at her school. Afterwards, Nora went to the Durand house and spoke to Seth's mother, Iris, about his actions, only to be rudely blown off. Later on, Seth went missing while Scarlett was babysitting him, and after police were called, Nora instantly fingers Seth as the abductor. After Nora screams at Seth at the Durand house, Detective Coyle took Seth into custody and interrogated him, only for Seth to be released on lack of evidence. Seth's release angers Nora to the point where she returned to Iris' home and called for Gus, even shoving Iris away during her quest. Heel Turn A week passes, and Nora is informed by Coyle that they can't charge Seth, with the meeting coming after Scarlett physically confronted Seth and demanded answers regarding Gus. Afterwards, Nora and Scarlett tracked Seth to his usual hangout, doing so after Nora received assurance from her daughter that Seth had taken Gus. Once Seth was alone, Nora apporached Seth--who continued to stat his innocence--and claimed that Scarlett wanted to apologize for her actions at school, only for Scarlett to appear and confront Seth once again. The verbal confrontation continued as Seth went to his car, and at that moment, Nora turned heel by striking Seth's head with a lacrosse stick, knocking him out before ordering Scarlett to help place Seth in the trunk of his car. The duo drove Seth's car to an empty house, after which they undressed Seth and locked him in a cage, while also zip-tying his hands to the cage as well. Nora revived Seth with a hose and demanded answers regarding Gus, with Seth admitting to the cyberstalking but continuing to deny abducting Gus. On the following day, while Scarlett was at school, Nora continued torturing Seth by pouring sea salt on his wounded hand, while threatening to kill Seth if Gus wasn't found alive. Seth later claimed to know who took Gus, but demanded food first, with Nora acquescing by giving him dry cereal in exchange for information on Gus. Seth continued to mock Nora for her actions in response, while later stating that Gus was alive and that was all he knew. Redemption In the film's climax, Nora left Scarlett in charge of watching Seth while she went grocery shopping, which is where she ran into Chris. Shortly afterwards, Nora began her process of confessing her actions to Chris; but all the while, Scarlett was coerced by Seth to let him out after revealing that Coyle killed his brother, Brian Durand, with an illegal chokehold, adding that Coyle abducted Gus and framed Seth to get back at him and his family. Seth ended up escaping, after which Chris learned the truth about what Nora and (to a lesser extent) Scarlett had been doing to Seth. After Seth's escape, it was revealed that Seth really did abduct Gus, doing so to fill the void left by Brian's death, with Scarlett learning the truth after finding her little brother held captive in a woodshed. Regarding Nora, she and Chris found both of their offspring and saved them from Seth at film's end, with Nora officially redeemed. Gallery Nora Betnner 2.png Nora Betnner 3.png Category:Blog posts Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Redeemed Category:Fate: Karma Houdini